In a tire testing machine such as a tire uniformity measuring apparatus measuring uniformity of a tire, a tire balance measuring apparatus measuring the balance of tires, or the like, a testing rim assembly, which is divided in a tire widthwise direction, is used. Then, a tire is fitted and measured in a state in which the rim assembly is assembled as an upper rim and a lower rim.
Tires to be measured have different diameters and widths depending on their kinds. Accordingly, the testing rim assemblies are also exchanged depending on the tires subjected to the testing based on their bead diameters or bead widths (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Here, as a plurality of rim assemblies are set to a rim exchange apparatus and the rim assemblies are also automatically exchanged according to the kinds of tires, a test time can be reduced. However, identification of the size and kind of the rim assembly placed on a specific table of the rim exchange apparatus depends on an operator of the rim exchange apparatus.
Here, as a device configured to identify the rim or the tire, it is known that an electronic label such as a transponder, a ROM or RAM type memory device, or the like is installed on the rim or the tire to identify the rim or the tire (see Patent Literature 2).